Veinticinco
by Sybilla's song
Summary: La vecina mira hacia mi puerta con cierto disimulo y tú pones cara de horror. Ambas saben que estoy ahí. Takimi. Un regalo para Hikari Blossom.
1. I

Primero que todo. Feliz cumpleaños atrasado, mi querida Hikari Blossom. No era el Takimi que tenía en mente, pero este me agrada... Algo Angst pocas veces ha salido en una de mis historias.

* * *

_**Veinticinco**_

* * *

Sentado en una silla a un lado de la puerta esperé. Tenía el manuscrito en mi mano, sellado ya hace horas en un sobre amarillo, con la dirección y el remitente apuntados con sumo cuidado, repasados varias veces hasta lograr letras gordas y notorias. Me tomé la cabeza, la pasé por todo mi cuero cabelludo hasta la nuca y suspiré. Segundos, minutos y horas se convertían en días, ahí sentado en la oscuridad de mi departamento. Sin embargo, cuando oía las bisagras crujir al otro lado del pasillo, todo parecía un instante.

Me sobresalté y dejé el manuscrito en la silla y con dos zancadas llegué hasta la puerta. Espié por la mirilla de la puerta. La mujer de la puerta 25 salió de su departamento con la basura del día anterior. Con desgano me alejé de la puerta y volví a la silla, tomé el manuscrito y lo posé celosamente en mi regazo; no iría a entregarlo hasta estar seguro. Esa mujer de la puerta 25 siempre me sonreía… sabía que dejaría de hacerlo si supiera todo lo que había escrito de ella. La odio, ella sabía demasiado y no es confiable. La forma en que nos mira, la forma en que te saluda. No puedo entregar el manuscrito que narra todo lo nuestro, hasta que tú me digas que es correcto.

Oigo más movimiento en el pasillo, esa mujer debió volver con las manos sucias. Ella habla y yo oigo.

—Buenos días, querido vecino—le dice ella, me apresuré a llegar hasta la puerta y espiar una segunda vez. No había escuchado la puerta contigua abrirse—. Vecina, ¿cómo ha despertado hoy?

—Excelente—le dices con desgano. A tu esposo le dices que tienes insomnio y él te receta pastillas que botas en el lavamanos. Te espantas cuando la ves y tus ojeras parecen desaparecer al verla en el pasillo. Ella te odia, lo lees en sus ojos. Yo también lo hago. Recuerdo el día en que Joe cumplía años y le hiciste una gran fiesta… Ella te siguió a la cocina y te dijo lo mucho la habías decepcionado; que sabía lo nuestro y que si seguías viéndote conmigo, ella lo contaría todo. Llegaste llorando a mis brazos, Joe jamás lo supo. Vive en un mundo en que todo es perfecto.

La vecina mira hacia mi puerta con cierto disimulo y tú pones cara de horror. Ambas saben que estoy ahí, mirándolas detrás de la puerta o, al menos, eso me gusta pensar. La del 25 tiende a temerme… Miras hacia atrás para ver si tu esposo ha visto la indiscreción de la vecina y te consuelas al comprobar que Joe estaba sonriente echándole llave a la puerta de su departamento. Miras por el rabillo de tu ojo y me sonríes tímidamente, ya que la vecina ya se dio media vuelta y desaparecía detrás del 25.

Caminas con tu esposo por la escalera para tomar un taxi afuera del edificio departamental. Me separé de la puerta y miré hacia abajo con una sonrisa. Adoraba tu rostro, Mimi, y la forma en que me miras.

Caminé por el departamento envuelto en penumbra y vacío hasta la ventana. Te vi con él parada en la vereda. Cuando por fin llega un taxi, dices que se te ha olvidado algo en el departamento. Con el sonido de la ciudad no lo oigo y tampoco puedo leer tus labios por la altura que nos separa, pero sé que dijiste eso. Siempre lo haces y Joe se enternece por tu personalidad distraída.

—Toma este y yo tomaré el siguiente—imagino que le dices, él te da un beso en la mejilla y entra en el taxi. Aprovechas que tiene una vida ocupada.

Vuelvo a la puerta y la dejo entreabierta. Me siento en la silla con el manuscrito en el regazo y espero a que llegues.

* * *

_¿Fin?_

¿Porqué Joe y no Izzy? Porque no quiero que Mimi engañe a mi pareja favorita y siempre comentamos en nuestras conversaciones nocturnas que Joe lamentablemente es un personaje aburrido... ¿Porqué Mimi no se aburriría de él en ese caso? Además, le daba el "toque" de nuestra amistad xD (En ese caso también faltó Sora)

Espero que te haya gustado :3

Con mucho amor hacia tu persona, SS.


	2. II

_Alerta__: Hay un salto temporal con respecto al otro capítulo._

**_Venticinco_**

**_Capítulo Segundo_**

* * *

—Takeru —me llamaste ese día, tu voz parecía ronronear y yo te miré como imbécil. Tu cabello estaba más castaño que de costumbre y tu sonrisa iluminada todo el departamento a pesar de ese intenso olor a solvente y a pintura fresca. En tu ropa llevabas salpicaduras de azul cielo. La brocha goteaba y yo era feliz. En tu cara cruzó un sentimiento de culpa, pero fue solo un instante. No me preocupé, dijiste que no lo hiciera—. Nada, estaba desvariando.

Y seguiste sonriendo, pintando la habitación como si quisieras usarla para despegar los pies de la tierra.

—Takeru —me llamaste a la semana de que se haya secado la pintura. El sentimiento de culpa se mantenía en tu rostro como si fuese parte de él. Como una arruga—. Conocí a alguien.

Desde entonces sentía que mi corazón me había abandonado como tú lo hiciste esa noche. Los días pasaron y yo me mantuve en esa habitación, encorvado, pensando, analizando. No sentía nada más que el dolor de cabeza por no haber dormido en días. Mis ojos tenían bolsas negras, mi barba llevaba días sin afeitarse y no me había bañado.

—Takeru, ¿recuerdas el concepto de ir a trabajar? —me dijo mi jefe del periódico. No quería ir, por lo que le corté apenas terminó su frase. No podía dejar la habitación que había pintado Hikari, era lo único que había dejado atrás.

Un día, tomé el bolígrafo de punta fina que utilizaba para escribir mientras estaba en la calle, reporteando. No quería trabajar ni pensar más en el asunto de Hikari, solo lo necesitaba para ver si mi corazón realmente existía... Lo tomé con un puño y me lo enterré en la palma de la otra mano, sí, seguía latiendo. La sangre brotó pausadamente desde un punto, esperaba cada palpitar para seguir saliendo. Entonces, ¿por qué me sentía tan vacío?

Le había dado todo, un departamento, un trabajo de medio tiempo como fotógrafa en el diario. Mi corazón y mi vida como el imbécil que era. ¡Nada le había faltado!

Al día siguiente tocaron la puerta, no quise abrir. Debía ser la señora del 25, para hacerme notar que no había oído movimiento en muchos días, ¿o tal vez fue solo ayer que ella me dejó? Se sentía tan intenso el vacío que no conocía el tiempo. Y luego pensé, ¿y si Hikari se había arrepentido y había vuelto?

—¡Hikari! —le dije con un grito, ya que lo primero que había visto era el castaño de sus hebras de cabello. Pero su sonrisa no estaba y su cabello era más largo.

—Mimi —me corrigió tímida. Quise cerrarle la puerta en la cara y seguir en mi espera tortuosa. Hikari llegaría, sí, sí, sino me moriría—. Supe que Hikari se fue —resolvió luego de ver que no iría a hablar más.

—¿La viste?

—Sí —me dijo casi con un murmullo. La esperanza volvió a mí y la tomé por los hombros firmemente, sonriendo. Pero Mimi no sonreía, me miraba a los ojos con la misma culpa que tuvo Hikari al dejarme, sabía algo. Ella era muy pura como para ocultar secretos—. La vi con alguien más…

—¿Quién es ese imbécil? —quise gritarle, como si fuese la culpable.

—Es una… ella —y mi corazón volvió a latir solo para detenerse otra vez. ¿Ella? ¿Me cambió por otra mujer? Cómo podía competir con eso, sin duda le había dado todo, pero a mí me sobraba algo entre las piernas. Quise llorar, pero las lágrimas no salían, por lo que me puse a gritar mientras quería arrancarme cada hebra de cabello de la cabeza.

No sé que habría pensado Mimi en ese momento. Ella tenía todo ya que tenía un marido exitoso que le cumplía cada capricho que se le ocurriera, pero se puso a llorar conmigo. Ella lloraba y yo gritaba.

—¡Soy un imbécil!

—No, claro que no —me decía ella entre lagrimones. Se acurrucó entre mis brazos y plantó sus manos en cada mejilla—. Eres más de lo que cualquiera podría desear. Ella se lo perdió.

Sus ojos eran sinceros. Tenía el mismo vacío que traía en el pecho desde que Hikari se fue. Luego supe que Joe nunca la complacía y siempre estaba sola en el departamento de al lado, me lo dijo luego de que sonriera después de que usáramos la habitación color cielo para copular y sentir latir nueva y momentáneamente los latidos en los pechos.

—No le digas nada a Joe —me dijiste. Yo te amaba y ahora actuaba y hablaba como Hikari. Cuando se fue, tomé el bolígrafo de punta fina y lo observé atentamente. Me levanté y enfrenté la pared color cielo y empuñé el bolígrafo en alto.

Escribí: «_Todas las mujeres son iguales_» y me pareció que estaba generalizando. Sora hacía muy feliz a mi hermano. Luego de varios minutos pensando, lo corregí «_Todas las mujeres de cabello castaño son iguales_»

* * *

_Sí, te dije que lo haría el finde pero desperté tarde y decidí quedarme a estudiar. Entremedio me dio una sensación xD pero ¡otra vez! Me rindió en todo n_n _

_Espero que lo hayas disfrutado, besitoooos._


End file.
